xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Clayface (Batman Unlimited)
Real Identity: '''Unknown '''Appearances (Movie): Monster Mayhem and Mechs Vs. Mutants Appearances (Shorts): Divide and Conquer, Armored Truck Heist, and Beat the Heat Powers/Skills: Shape Shifting, Regeneration, and Above Average Strength Voiced By: Dave B. Mitchell Clayface is a former actor turned into a mud-like monstrosity. He can shape shift into any person or object and instantly regenerate in most situations. He took part in Joker's plan to take over Gotham City by controlling its digital grid. Clayface was assigned to kidnap Gogo Shoto, a genius video game designer. The night after Halloween, Clayface entered the Angry Sasquatch building after 8 pm when most of the staff had left for the day. He rendered Shoto's secretary, Ana, unconscious and posed as her. He tried flirting then lifted him up the collar. Shoto knocked him aside with his virtual reality helmet and ran for the server room then sealed it. Clayface repeatedly punched the door and eventually got in. He grabbed Shoto and placed him within his mass. Batman arrived but Clayface knocked him back and flew into the city. He created a distraction and blinded a truck driver. While Batman stopped the truck from crashing into civilians, Clayface went down a manhole and made his way to Joker's hideout on the Gotham Boardwalk. Clayface and the others waited for Gogo Shoto to regain consciousness then had him build a computer virus to take over the digital grid. The next night, Clayface infiltrated the Gotham Museum and posed as a Tyrannosaurus Rex display. Once the Joker made his appearance, Clayface attacked the guests and created chaos. Joker stole the Inca Rose Stone from a display in the confusion. Clayface retreated after Green Arrow hit him with an explosive arrow. He slipped into the World War II section and posed as socialite Gladys Windsmere. He got into Grundy's stolen car and took off. Clayface slinged mud at Red Robin and Fire Bat then later grew wings and went after Cyborg. After Cyborg succombed to Joker's Digital Laughing Virus, Clayface carried him back to the car and they took off. Joker took over the city and declared Clayface the baron of candy and ice cream (mostly because he looked like melted chocolate). For his acceptance speech, Clayface turned into George Washington but wanted to do another take. Joker moved onto Silver Banshee. Batman focused on samples of Clayface to help figure out the location of Joker's hideout. Green Arrow discovered particulates with a higher-than-average concentration of mineral salts, mollusk shells and coralline algae. Batman realized the hideout was on the coastline. Along with Nightwing's analysis of a navigational buoy, Joker'd hideout was found out to be on the Boardwalk. During the subsequent raid, Clayface followed Red Robin and tried to lure him out by posing as Batman. None of Red Robin's attacks affected Clayface. He shoved Robin into some crates. When he came to, Robin saw two Gogo Shotos. Robin asked how to kill the flamethrower zombie boss in "Armageddon Days 4" to which the real Shoto quickly answered. Clayface had enough and prepared to attack but Robin tossed several gas balls into his open mouth. Clayface felt nauseous and collapsed. He was confined in a tube. The Joker later released him and the others. They relocated to the Gotham News building and prepared to upload the stolen artifical intelligence in order to spread the virus worldwide. That night, during the parade held in Joker's honor, Red Robin landed on Clayface's float. He threw three balls holding a fast-hardening powdered cement into Clayface and detonated them. Clayface taunted Robin then lunged at him. He hardened in place before he could continue his attack on Robin. Clayface was placed in a giant sphere and taken to Arkham Asylum. Clayface fought Red Robin and Nightwing in a factory on an upper level. Clayface swiped at them with arm constructs and sprayed clay at them. They performed an aerial combination move where Nightwing grabbed the other end of Robin's staff and swung him. Building up enough centripetal force, Robin launched into Clayface but went right through him. He turned into a mace ball until Nightwing tasered him. He knocked them aside and jumped to the lower level then split into two. Red Robin and Nightwing each unknowingly fought a Clayface disguised as the other hero. When the real Red Robin and Nightwing quarreled, they were tipped off when the Clayfaces knocked a barrel over. Clayface reformed and ran for it. Red Robin tossed his birdarangs and Nightwing, his staves, at two large cannisters as Clayface ran past them. He was frozen in place by the leaking liquid nitrogen. Red Robin tapped on him with his staff to make sure he was frozen solid. Clayface disguised himself as an armored truck outside Gotham National Bank during a money transfer. When the two men returned to their truck and placed two duffel bags of money inside, they watched as the truck melted and turned into Clayface. He shoved them aside as they went for their guns and jumped to the streets below. He formed a mallet and bashed cars aside but was soon chased by the Batmobile. He dodged the car's Freeze Missiles and jumped down to another street. He formed into a big wheel and rolled on. The Batmobile followed with its Hover Jets on. Clayface turned into a parachute and went below to the next street. Before Clayface could exit a tunnel, Batman froze the exit. Clayface crashed through and stumbled into a dead end. Batman fired more Freeze Missiles but missed when Clayface split into two. The missiles hit a tower and released a turrent of water. Batman fired more missiles and froze Clayface. Clayface was one of the supervillains freed from Arkham Asylum by Penguin and Mr. Freeze. His mud was combined with Bane's Venom and Chemo's sludge to create a new Monster Venom that could turn suitable subjects into giants. Clayface and Bane injected themselves with Monster Venom after Penguin betrayed Mr. Freeze. Freeze promised Penguin he wasn't going to get away with it. Clayface picked up Freeze and threw him across the city. He complied with Penguin's orders and searched for Batman. He found Batman and Robin observing the battle between Bane and Killer Croc. Robin saw him and tackled Batman out of the way. Suddenly, Clayface's unstable makeup reacted to the venom. Clayface gained the ability to mimic lava. Batman entrusted Robin with the Batmobile and tasked him with distracting Clayface while he went to deploy the Bat Mech. Robin switched the Batmobile into the Batplane and fired upon Clayface. He reformed and knocked the plane to the ground. Robin managed to shift it back to the Batmobile. Dr. Langstorm met up with Robin and presented him with digital blueprints for the L06-D-05 Laser Cannon. Batman guessed it would neutralize Clayface. Langstrom, Robin, Flash, and Nightwing quickly assembled a prototype on the roof of the Gotham City Police Department Headquarters but the design was flawed. Freeze stepped forward and offered his Arctic Device to complete the cannon. Langstrom agreed the device would work and Batman signed off on Freeze helping them. They had little time as Clayface converged on their location. Freeze fired but Clayface was only partially frozen and broke free. He launched lava at the roof. Despite the extreme heat, Freeze stayed with the cannon and froze him solid with a sustained blast. Long after the other villains were rounded up, children started to get in snowball fights and the icy conditions thawed out. Clayface was shattered. He reformed in his normal state and size and went down a sewer drain. Clayface mutated himself once more with Monster Venom and chased after Robin, who was on the BatATV, through the mountains in the form of a lava flow. The ATV's pulse cannon blasts did nothing to stop Clayface. Eventually, he caught up to Robin and rose up in his fingertips. Clayface then tossed him into the air with intention of eating him. The Bat Mech fired a gauntlet and sent Robin to safety then launched four freeze missiles from its rib cage but Clayface formed holes in his body to avoid them. Clayface went on the offensive. Bat Mech tried a right punch but its arm got stuck in Clayface's chest. Clayface decked the Mech so hard it fell to the ground and lost its arm. Robin caught up and Bat Mech launched one more missile. Clayface caught it and Robin opened fire on the missile. It was activated and Clayface was frozen. Category:DC Universe Category:Elasticity Category:Actors Category:Shapeshifters Category:Bank Robbery Category:Limb Expansion Category:Thief Category:Batmans Rogue Gallery Category:Metahumans Category:Gotham City Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:B Class Category:Male Category:Body Alteration Category:Humans Category:Pyrokinesis